I Can Be Illogical Too
by SunsetSmile
Summary: Love isn't scientific. H/Z slash. Not really any smut, but rated M to make sure. OneShot. Please Review.


**I Can Be Illogical Too **

Disclaimer: I don't anyone or anything related to Bones. This is purely for entertainment's sake. And for all of us fan girls (or boys) out there.

A/N: I wanted a change from smut, so I though I'd try to go in a different direction with a more romantic turn. Please read and review; so I know whether I should continue writing and posting.

His fingers grazed the sensitive flesh on his sides, motioning for complete trust in his touch. The second man obeyed and shivered under the gentle fingertips. Over his arms and his shoulders, the hands guided a shiny piece of black satin across one cheek as it rose to eye level. The submissive male hesitated at being temporarily blinded, but his lover whispered, "You're safe, you're with me." Deep breaths filled his lungs as he nodded in agreement and the satin veiled one of his senses; causing the remaining ones to light on fire. His fingers tingled with desire and his muscles tensed in preparation for what he was going to feel. He felt lips against his and wanted to react, but remained docile. The lips were plump and sweetly pressed against his own in a crushing manner. This wasn't lustful; this was about love and trust. With no sight, he could only imagine the brown eyed man in front of him; looking for weak spots in his armor. They could be found in the crook of his neck, his sensitive earlobes and in the soft flesh around his collarbone. He felt butterfly kisses being served to these areas and he secreted a soft, appreciative moan. His hands could no long lie lazily at his sides, so he put them around his lover; embracing the smaller man until their chests were softly pressed together. Working around the blindfold, the younger man's hands traced the contours of his face and rested on the back of his neck, gently forcing the man's lips back onto his own; this time asking permission for entrance. This was permitted and their tongues danced over one another in heightening passion. The silence was soon broken by throaty moans and breaths long subdued. Feeling limited, the blue eyed man removed the blindfold and threw it aside, stepping back to take in the sight before him.

Ruffled brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, pert cheeks flushing with arousal and his lips in a wicked half smile; red and swelling from their previous encounter. "Is something wrong Hodgins?" His inquiry was honest and added to his stature; strong, but not obviously so and his pale skin a small comparison to the matriculated man in front of him. With his arms outstretched he took the slim man by his hips, pressing his mouth against his ear, "There's nothing wrong. For the first time, everything is just right." He felt a smile cross his face and his stubble gently scratched as he let his mouth kiss the exposed skin; goose bumps sprung over the ignored areas. A sigh escaped the brown-eyed genius and his arms loosely slung around the neck of the man taking him by storm. Finding the bed, the young man was set on the sheets, almost ceremonially and a hand cradled his chin before their eyes met once more. "Are you sure you want this?" The young man nodded, "With every thread of my being, if that were possible," his furrowed brow made the entomologist laugh.

"Is this all just science to you?" He dipped in closer the nudged the anthropologist; his hot breath along his neck made his eyes close in anticipation.

"Is there logic behind this, Mr. Addy?" their eyes locked once more.

"No," the bearded man looked hurt and seemed ready to leave at any moment, but Zack grabbed him by the wrists, "And for once in my life, I'm okay with being completely illogical because maybe loving you is worth being not knowing everything."

"You love me?" A nod was all he needed before submerging them both into an earth shattering kiss.

Zack looked suddenly concerned, "Do you love me back?"

"Ever since the day I was pulled out of that car. I never thought I'd see you again and for the first time, I'm happy that I was wrong." Their bodies collided and all words were abandoned.


End file.
